The Life of a Powerful Vampire Imprint
by Animalartist124
Summary: When Callie Evers' family is murdered by a mysterious red eyed man, She wants revenge. What happens when she becomes a powerful vampire? What happens when she's imprinted on by a certain wolf and the Volturi find out about her gifts? read to find out! Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue-_

_1941 Broomfield, Colorado_

_I watched as the man with red eyes sucked the life out of my mother and then my sister, too petrified with fear to cry or move. We had been hiking when he appeared in the light, sparkling like diamonds. First he attacked my mother who had me strapped across her chest in a backpack to keep me warm. When my momma's lifeless body hit the forest floor with me under her, he then silenced my older sister Lila's screams by sucking her dry as well. I watched in pure hatred for the beautiful monster as he kicked my sisters' body a few feet away. The man calmly stood from his crouched position, casually rubbing some blood off of his arm and onto his jeans. Then as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared deeper into the forest._

_I was six months old when my family was murdered, my life spared by accident or on purpose, I can't really tell. What the evil person didn't know though was that some venom had escaped into my mothers' corpse flooding into her breast milk that I later drank. I am now a 1/4 vampire and a 64 year old in a 15 year old body. I spent my first forty or so years searching the globe for my revenge, later learning about my powers and mellowing out. Now, I spend my days traveling and seeing the world. In fact, right now I'm running to La Push to learn about the Quileute tribe. My name is Callie Evers and this is the story of my life as a powerful vampire imprint._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any publicly recognized characters. If I did, then the first book wouldn't be done yet.**

**I just wanted to say that I would love to here any ideas or suggestions from you! Review or PM me!**

As I ran to my newest destination, I couldn't help but ponder over the two Nomads that I met outside of Torrington, Connecticut a few days ago. When I mentioned that I loved new adventures, the pair had immediately suggested the Forks/La Push area. The woman-Adara- said that while small, Forks and La Push were "only exciting and new". The man- Aidan- then snorted adding that they were "definitely something, but had a bit of a stray dog issue." At that the duo cracked up laughing. I somewhat questioned their sanity. After Adara showed me on a map where the two towns were located, we exchanged quick byes and they left with the promises to see me again if I wasn't a doggy chew toy by then. _I wonder if vampires can get high…Hmmmmmmmm….._

As I focused back on reality, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the Forks sign as I sped past it. When the high vamps told me that these places were small, they really meant _small_. Now that I was in Forks it would only take a few minutes to get to the motel that was on the border between here and La Push. With that I forced my legs to go faster. _Maybe I can persuade the reception guy to let me buy the room instead of rent it. _You see one of my many talents is that I have control over the mind. Although it's more like planting little suggestions into their heads that they follow. Don't mean to brag but that makes me way cooler than super man and batman combined! Yah, under this hot body is a complete nerd. As I stepped into the run down motel, I was bombarded with the smell of stale cigarettes and used condoms. But the worst part was the guy at the reception desk staring at me like I was meat. I'm fifteen and he's like thirty. What a creep. _And he's so old! Then again I'm really 64. Huh. _With that thought in mind, I put on a fake smile and walked up to the counter that was littered with scattered papers and pencils. "Hi, my name is Callie Evers and I have a reserved room." He was still staring. "Hello? ...Excuse me?" _Quit staring already!_ He continued to stare on._ Oh my god that's it! I know I don't usually use my powers on humans but he asked for it! _I quickly scanned his brain for a fear of his that wouldn't leave him in counseling. _Yeah don't need that happening again. Aha! Perfect. _I quickly put the image in his head of me with snakes for hair and a demon voice saying "don't look at me like that"-another one of my talents, instilling fear- I watched as his lust turned into horror struck fear. When the image faded and he looked at me again, I quickly manipulated my voice to sound like the one in his head, -another gift- and said "don't look at me like that". Is it sad that I found his face hilarious?! _Ugh there goes your chance at sweet talking him for the room. _I then smiled angelically and took the key that was hanging in his hand. "Thanks" and with that I walked out the door and jogged to my room.

Once my door was shut and my bags unpacked, I turned on Netflix and began scrolling through the options. I ended up choosing Iron Man 3and after a few minutes I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**There you go another chapter. I would love if you would update! Also I guess because Callie loves super heroes then you could say I might have a slight obsession with them-but not really! It's more like a devoted interest! To infinity and Superman! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any publicly recognized characters. If I did, then the first book wouldn't be done yet. Please review! Also thank you MZami for following!**

_Buzz! Buzz! _Oh my god, what is that?! _Buzz! _Where's the snooze button? I groggily reached my hand onto the night stand, trying to eliminate whatever evilness is trying to wake me up. "Five more minutes! Is it to much to ask?" I cried out to the ceiling throwing my arms out for dramatic affect. _Guess it is._ I sat up grumbling profanities about rights as I stood up. When I tried to take a step in my sleepy haze though, I tripped on the phone cord, which led to me grabbing onto the curtain next to my bed, shrieking, and pulling that down with me as I landed with a thud on the floor. _Seriously?! Are you that against me?!_ All the while, the buzzing wouldn't stop. _I'm going to rip that thing apart! _I threw the curtain off of me, stood up and stomped over to my phone which was on the table a few feet away. At the moment I couldn't figure out how to turn the damned thing off, so I did what any respectable human or vampire would do. I picked it up, opened the front door and chucked it out. _There, problem solved. _Now time to get ready for La Push. When I stepped into the shower, the heat helped relax my tense muscles as I used my favorite coconut scented shampoo and banana scented body wash, scrubbing away the terrible wake up call. After I had stepped out and wrapped a towel around me, I sped to the walk in closet, choosing a pair of black cropped leggings, a light blue tank top and a cream colored sweatshirt with my grey and blue Nikes to go with the outfit. When I finished, I looked in the mirror at myself. My shoulder length, silky black hair was almost dried, my perfect, creamy skin was glowing, and my piercing blue eyes looked bluer with the sweatshirt that I was wearing. Once I was done scrutinizing myself, I grabbed my satchel and threw my sketch book in there, along with some pencils, money, a shopping list and my room key. _All set to go but first you have to check in with the creepy child luster._ Ugh. Thankfully when I walked into the main building, Mr. Creep wasn't there so I wrote a note and set it on the counter, grabbing a nasty muffin on the way out. _Time to run._ With that I bolted into the forest.

As I neared the edge of the forest I slowed down to a normal human pace. _Wouldn't need more questions being asked._ When I exited the tree line I walked across the road to where the book store was.As I walked through the door a little bell announced my arrival, and an elderly man walked over to me holding a stack of books in his hands. "Let me know if you need help finding anything," he said in a kind voice, eyes twinkling with a look of mischief. "Thank you, I'll be sure to take you up on that offer," I playfully joked. The old man just smiled and went back to stacking books. While I looked through the isles of books, I picked out several, noticing the man look at me every few minutes. When I had books for everything on the Quileute tribe, I paid for them and thanked the old man before heading to the door. Right before I walked out, the old man said calmly, "You're different from the others of your kind." I stopped breathing and stood still, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't I turned to face him. "Thank you," I squeaked out. _Squeaked? Really? You're supposed to be brave! What hell are you squeaking for?! _The man just smiled and said "Have a nice day." "You too." I mumbled, scrambling to get out of there as fast as I could, taking deep breathes of air once I was outside._ Great job Callie, just great job. So much for blending in! _The sarcastic thought floated into my head as I ran back into the forest, wanting to get back to my room as quickly as possible.

Once I got back to the motel, I checked in-yes, Mr. Creep was back- and sat on my bed flipping through each book, my photographic memory storing all the knowledge that I acquired. By the time I finished, it had been a few hours and I had learned everything about the tribe. As I put the books on my dresser, I felt a slight burn in my throat. _When was the last time I hunted? Hhhmmm...Well it was after crossing Texas so...Oh my gosh! It's been over a week! I'm surprised I didn't notice the burn before now._ So once again, I checked out and ran into the forest. After finding a rabbit that filled me up, I started to head back when I heard a _Snap!_ Freezing mid step I prepared my powers so that I could feel them coursing through my veins. _There are three-no four vampires, three males and one female. Large one is impulsive and doesn't think about his moves, he'll be unpredictable but easy. Next one, not very fast, no powers, he'll be the easiest. Last male...doesn't have any physical weakness just a girl-morph to her and he wont be a problem, also use strong emotions to throw him off of his concentration. Last one, the female, no powers as well, and mated to large male, so watch her. Okay, let's do this, but first let's have a little fun!_ I turned my eyes completely red and let my hair turn to flames. Watching there intimidating expressions turn to shock-and for the large one, fear-was priceless! I then smiled and turned back to normal, using my angelic voice to say "back off" while at the same time letting my hands be engulfed in flames. _Oh my gosh their faces are awesome! Ha look at the big one; he's practically quivering with fear!_ "Who are you? This is our land!" the blond one with only a girl as a weakness demanded. "I don't take demands from you!" I spat at him letting my fire extinguish. _Might as well save it, don't need to waste it before the fight has begun._ The big one laughed which made the ground shake a little. "We could always make you," he said with a smirk on his face. "And just who are you to force me into anything?" I shot back, "I'll do as I please thank you very much!" With that the large one charged me. _Too easy! _I laughed to myself. At the last moment before he grabbed me, I jumped in the air, doing a back handspring off of his shoulder, and landing perfectly behind him before he could even process what was happening. I then grabbed him in a headlock as if I were about to tear his head off. Then as quickly as I grabbed him, I let go and pushed him a little bit away from me, laughing. He looked shocked to say the least. The next thing I know I'm being tackled by the blond whose grip I slipped out of easily, pinning her on the ground. I let out a chuckle. "For vampires, you sure don't get the hint that you should back off!" The easy blond vampire then stepped forwards, holding up his hands in surrender. "Our apologies, we don't wish to harm you." At this I just laughed, "Even if you wanted to harm me, you couldn't. I wasn't worried." I let out another chuckle. The easy one spoke again, "My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is part of my clan. That's Emmet," He pointed to the large one. "That is Rosalie," By now I had let the female- I mean Rosalie go and she had gone to stand next to Emmet. "And this is Jasper." _So that is his name._ "My name's Callie, Callie Evers." By now I couldn't help but let my curiosity get the better of me. "Don't mind me asking jasper, but how is it that you only have one weakness?" He stared questioningly at me. _Ugh! I thought vampires were supposed to be quick thinkers!_ "Excuse me?" He asked, confusion showing. I rolled my eyes. "It's one of my powers. I can almost immediately see every weakness the second I'm in your presence. It's a defense talent, I think," "okay?" _sigh. I guess were going to have to take things slow._ "I can only see one weakness; I've never met a vampire with only one weakness." He stared at me still confused. "Your weakness is some girl. I'll show you what she looks like." I started to morph my body into the girl that he has a weakness for. I heard gasps all around. "Alice." Jasper breathed, slowly walking towards me. _Oh! Is the vampire cautious of a little girl!_ By now he was right in front of me still staring at this Alice chick that he mentioned. I promptly turned back to my normal self and jasper jumped away in surprise. "How many talents do you have exactly?" Carlisle asked curiously. "A Lot" I answered uninterested. "Callie, how would you like to come to our house and meet the rest of my family?" Carlisle asked hopefully. "Ummmm, sure I guess, but I'm walking behind you. After all, haven't you ever heard of stranger danger?" "Of course," he replied, smiling. And with that, we all made the trek back to their house.

**Ok so another chapter. What do you think? Reviews keep me going. Love you! To infinity and Superman!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any publicly recognized characters. If I did, then the first book wouldn't be done yet. Please review! **

While we walked, I couldn't help but think about how different these vampires were, compared to all the others that I have met over the years. I never really conversed with covens, mainly because they outnumbered me but I could tell that the average coven didn't act like a family, and they definitely weren't this civil. These guys seemed different, and I wanted to know why. By the time I came out of my thought bubble, we had reached their home, well, mansion. I've never seen anything like it. Large sheets of glass were substituted for most of the walls, stained wood covered the rest, and stone accented certain places on the first floor. My jaw dropped and I heard Emmet chuckle at my reaction. "Welcome to our home." I heard Carlisle say from somewhere in the background. I couldn't really focus on anything other than the piece of artwork in front of me. "You forgot to mention that you 'home' was actually a three story modern contemporary mansion with glass panels and stained wood." _Always had a thing for houses and cars_ I thought to myself. "Well to us, this is home." Carlisle stated simply. As I tore my eyes away from their mansion, I suddenly realized that we weren't alone. _Two vampires, both female, one can see the future, therefore anticipate my moves, so make decisions at the last second, other has no power, can easily finish her if needed._ "Callie this is Esme our surrogate mother, and Alice who you recognize from Jasper," Rosalie said with a smile. _Guess she forgave me for pinning her down._ _Oh look there's the weakness chick of Jasper's!_ "Hi it's nice to meet you" I stuck out my hand for them to shake but instead the weakness- I mean Alice, decided to tackle me into a hug. "Hi it's nice to meet you too, although I didn't see anyone coming." The others seemed to be looking at each other, having a silent conversation. _Can't see me? Good._ "Why don't we all come inside and talk," Esme spoke up. Everyone nodded and started walking towards the beautiful, luxurious, amazing, mouth watering…..what was I saying again? Once inside we all sat down in different spots of the room. Carlisle and Esme were on the loveseat, Alice and jasper on one end of the couch, Emmet and Rosalie on the other end, and me in a comfy chair. "Well since none of you know me, I guess I should probably go first." Taking one more look around the room, I began my not so perfect story. "I was born in 1941 Broomfield Colorado to Lorelei and Charles Evers. I also had a sister who was two years older than me named Lila. A few days after my birth, my father left us to run off with another woman. Everyone saw it coming so our mother wasn't surprised when he left. She just stepped up and took care of us. One day, when I was six months old, Lorelei decided that we should go hiking since we didn't do it that often." As I paused I studied everyone's faces. Rosalie looked angry, Alice, Esme and Carlisle looked sad, Emmet looked upset and Jasper looked disappointed. _Not surprised_ "We had been hiking for only about two hours when a beautiful man with red eyes appeared. I remember that he looked sort of like he was in a daze. At that time, I had been in a backpack on my mom's chest to stay warm, while Lila was walking next to us. First he killed our mom. She never said anything to him while he drank, just held onto me tighter and told Lila to run. When he finished she fell with me under her. He then killed Lila." By now I had tears in my eyes that started to fall while Rosalie was dry sobbing into Emmet's chest; Esme held Carlisle's hand and Alice hugged Jasper. All three men looked remorseful. "When he finished, he left. I don't know if he saw me or not but he just stood up and left." By now Rosalie was furious. "He just left you out there?! All alone?!," She fumed. "Yeah but I wouldn't have it any other way, 'cause he probably would have killed me too if he found me." At this she sat down still looking mad. "So what happened next?" Carlisle asked with curiosity laced into his smooth voice. "Well," I said, "I decided that I wanted to nurse, but the man had let some venom get into her corpse which went for the milk that I drank. I am now a ¼ vampire which is why Alice can't see my future." "Interesting," He mumbled, clearly trying to process what I just told him. "So tell us about your way of life." I could tell that he was trying to work something out, I just didn't know what. "I am pretty similar to a vampire. I've got the super speed and strength, along with good eyesight. I don't however have very good sense of smell. I can't smell humans' blood unless it's right under my nose, and I can barely smell animals and vampires. Also I can do things like cry, eat human food, cut myself and from what I've seen of my skin, probably get pregnant. But I can't sparkle and my appearances, while better, aren't as good as a vampire's. As for hurting myself I heal pretty quickly. On top of all of that I also have my powers." Alice seemed to be restless to learn of my powers and Rosalie looked depressed about something, Jasper seemed intrigued, Emmet looked like he was itching for a wrestling match, Esme had the same motherly look as always and Carlisle looked like he had a billion and two questions. "Okay, that's my life story, now what's yours?" "I'll explain it!" Alice being her hyper self practically yelled, "So Edward-you'll meet him in two days, because right now he's in New York- fell in love with a human-Bella, who you will meet with Edward- And during a baseball game, three nomads passed through. Their names were Victoria, James, and Laurent. James was a tracker, and decided that he wanted Bella. He almost got her too, but we killed him. Victoria was his mate and decided that she would kill Bella to avenge her mate; an eye for and eye. We figured that if we moved away then Victoria would lose interest. But she didn't, and sent Laurent to kill her. The shape shifters killed him. Then we decided to move back to protect her, and Victoria created a newborn army to finish what James started. For the battle we trained with the shape shifters that live around here, and-OH!" she suddenly squealed, "You have to meet them tomorrow so that you can get to know them and they don't try to eat you! That's also when you can demonstrate your powers! So anyway we beat the army, and then eight months later Edward and Bella got married. On their honeymoon, Bella got preggo with a half breed. Her name is Renesmee. She got imprinted on by Jacob who is one of the wolves. The Volturi decided that they'd kill us because they thought that she was an immortal child. But when they came, we told them what happened and they left us alone. Now, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob are in New York and will be back in two days. Any questions?" _How could you say all of that in one breath?!_ "Um, yeah, what's imprinting?" _And why does it sound so wrong?_ "Right," She said, "it's basically like the wolves' version of a mate." _Huh_ "oh. Well, it was nice meeting you but I've got to get going, its getting late and I actually need sleep." I smiled at the end, now feeling the sleepiness coming on. "Why don't you just stay here for the night?" Rosalie rushed forwards grabbing onto my wrists. "It's already midnight, and we definitely have the room," She seemed to be really hopeful that I'd agree. "I wouldn't want to intrude," I tried to reason even though it seemed like a lost cause. "You wouldn't be intruding, honestly, we would love for you to stay," Esme said with a smile that could warm the arctic. That did it for me, between Rosalie's hopeful look and Esme's smile, I just couldn't resist. "Okay but just one night," _please, like you actually thought that you'd win that argument...OOH! I wonder if they have tacos?! I'm starving!_ As if on cue, my stomach started to growl. "What did you put in there? I think that rabbit that you had earlier is coming back for revenge!" Emmet looked genuinely scared, which was just laughable really. "Is the big bad Emmet afraid of the little hungry tummy?" I asked in my best baby voice. "No I can take any part of you on easily Shorty!" _oh, I know he did not just pick on my size!_ "I am not short!" I wined indignantly. I stood at a respectable 5'4 but compared to him, I looked like a miniature dwarf on her knees. _Remind me never to stand next to him._ "Fine, tomorrow I'll take you up on that wrestling match. But let's wait until the wolves come. I always love a large crowd to cheer me on." I stated smugly; he just smirked.

After eating five tacos-I have a huge metabolism- I brushed my teeth, got into the Victoria's Secret pink striped pajama set that Rosalie let me borrow, and laid down on the guest bed, almost immediately falling asleep. I awoke to voices that were inside my room. "Aaawwweee! She's so adorable when she's sleeping!"_ Emmet._ "Let's poor water on her!" That caught my attention. "You put a drop of water anywhere near me; I will personally throw you to the wolves." I stated with my eyes still closed. Wrong move. The next thing I know, I'm soaked with freezing water, the bucket is on the ground and Jasper and Emmet are running out of the room like bats out of hell. "EMMET!" I screeched. _You're going down._ Laughter and chuckles were floating through the halls as they raced into the living room, where Emmet whispered something that made more people laugh. _Eight shape shifters, all male, get behind them and you can eliminate them._ Well I guess eight shape shifters are going to get a nice show of me kicking Emmet's ass. As I ran into the living room, Emmet was missing, so I took a different route instead of looking for him. I stalked up to Jasper, eyes a demonic red, and hands, a light orange-still dripping with water. "Where. Is. He." Jasper looked scared. _Good that'll teach him not to screw with me._ "He pointed outside and made the motion of climbing a tree. _Perfect. _As my eyes changed back to normal and my hands cooled off, without turning around, I threatened everybody. "If any of you make a peep, you'll be my demonstration dummy for later." I quietly walked out, hoping to sneak up on Emmet while everyone else stood by the back door watching in amusement. When I was a few yards away from the house, he decided that now would be a good time to drop in, by jumping down from the tree and landing behind me. As he tried to lunge for me I ducked and stuck my leg out, causing him to trip. I then searched his mind for his biggest fear and morphed into it. He laid there on the ground staring at me and I couldn't help but laugh, he was afraid of Aro in a bikini! As I morphed back, we started circling each other, playfully growling every now and then. When he jumped towards me again, I ducked to my left and climbed up his back with my knees resting on his shoulders while my right arm also gripped his shoulder and my left arm grabbed his hair, pulling his head slightly back so that I could whisper to him. "If you ever wake me up before 10:00 A.M., I will do a lot more damage than this little demonstration." I felt my hands heat up and he stiffened. "That's what I thought." I jumped off of his back and landed in front of his stunned body, giving everyone a bow. The wolves were clapping and cheering while the Cullens just smirked at Emmet. Once everyone was calmed down, one of the wolves who seemed to be the leader, stepped forward to introduce everyone. "Hi," he said, "My name is Sam Uley, and this is Jared Cameron," Jared smiled. "Paul Lahote," Paul winked. "Embry Call," Embry waved a little. "Quil Ateara," Quil whistled at my outfit making me blush. "Seth Clearwater," When I looked over to Seth, we locked eyes and his jaw dropped, making me blush again. He was easily the hottest guy I have ever seen. Tall, dark hair, tan skin, white teeth, and muscles covering every inch of him. I suddenly felt very compelled to be near him "Collin LittleSea," He smiled. "And Brady Fuller." Brady smirked at me, causing me to raise my eyebrow and Seth to growl quietly. "I'm Callie Evers and as you just recently saw, if you _ever_ wake me up before 10:00 A.M., You will be sorry." I smiled at the end noticing a few of the boys shudder. "Well I've got to go back to the motel to change. Jasper and Emmet, you wanna come? I saw the two mentioned look uncomfortable and a few of the wolves give me disgusted looks. I started cracking up. "Not for that reason! Ha! It's because I don't want to face Mr. Child luster alone, and I want some back up. _Hopefully that clears everything up._ "Mr. who?" Jasper asks. _Oh, right._ "That's what I call him because he constantly looks at me with lust. Although now it might, maybe, possible be mixed with fear-that I didn't cause…mostly…kind of, ok I caused it but what did you expect me to do?!" I was getting scolded and I couldn't help but feel defensive. "How would you feel if a thirty year old was eyeing you when your only fifteen? That's nasty!" Emmet then spoke up, "Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea!" I feigned shock, "Emmet Cullen has an _idea? _What parallel universe did we just land in?" Seth chuckled and Em glared at me. "Do you want the creep to leave you alone or not?" He had me there, "Fine lets here it."

When I walked into the building, Mr. Child Luster looked over at me smiling in a way that made my skin crawl. _Guess he played the incident off as a fluke._ I thought sadly to myself as I put on a fake smile and walked up to the counter. He seemed to be eating up my pajama clad body which was just nasty but I had to play it off like I didn't notice. "How may I help you Miss. Evers?" _Yah, you can keep your wandering eyes to yourself!_ "My family will be arriving soon to stay the night; can you get the room next to mine with the adjoining door ready for their arrival?" "Of course, what time will they be here?" "Umm…" Just then, Carlisle walked in with Emmet and Jasper walking behind him, both looking intimidating. "Now." I wanted to laugh at his face so much. He looked petrified! _And it's only going to get worse from here, buddy!_ "Hi daddy!" I skipped up to Carlisle giving him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek." "Hey baby," _Oh he's good._ "I hope you've been treated with the best care." "Oh yes! Mr.…" I had to look at his name tag since I've only ever called him Mr. Child luster. "Stevenson has been very sweet. He's getting your room ready now." "Great, I'm glad to hear it. Well I'll be in your room waiting for you." "Ok Daddy!" He was really leaving because there wouldn't be enough room if he stayed. "Emmy! Jazzy! Where're Rose and Ally?" "Right here!" When Alice and Rose walked in, Mr. Stevenson immediately looked at rose, eyeing her up. Emmet in turn grabbed Stevenson's collar and glared at him. "Don't go eyeing my girlfriend!" In Emmet's grasp, the man was quivering with fear. "Of course sir. My apologies sir!" Emmet let go of his collar, took Rosalie's hand and walked out, also going back to the Cullen house. Jasper glared at Mr. Stevenson and led Alice out, they would be at the Cullen's but Alice would be watching his decisions in case he tried something. Once they were gone, I saw Mr. Stevenson visibly relax. Of course that went away the second Sam walked in, followed by Quil and Embry, then Seth, and then Brady and Collin; all shirtless in cutoff shorts. They were all my supposed brothers, except for Seth who was playing as my boyfriend. _You'd be lying if you said that you're not happy that he's being your boyfriend. Even if it is fake. _Sam quickly 'checked in' since they were all part of the 'family'; the boys were actually going to sleep in that guest room, with the exception of Sam who was going home. Once they were all checked in, Seth put his arm around me and we walked out of the building, and to the rooms. The second my door closed I burst into giggles, wrapping my arms around my waist. Our adjoining door was opened so Quil came in, took one look at me who was laying on the king sized bed with Seth smiling at me from a foot away from the bed and started cracking up as well. Soon every one was in here laughing with the exception of Collin and Brady who were stopping by some girl named Emily's house to get food. I didn't question them. "Oh-oh m-my gosh-sh! He looked so s-scared! I laughed for a good five minutes before finally calming down. "So Callie, tell us about yourself." Seth smiled and sat next to me. "What do you want to know?" I smiled right back. "How about your likes and dislikes?" Well," I subconsciously snuggled into his side. "I like drawing, reading, horse back riding, running, and morphing into different things." I could tell that he was mentally storing away everything I just told him. "I _don't_ like getting up before ten a.m.; I really don't like creeps, aannndd-oh! I have this weird thing where I absolutely loathe being alone. That's why I would constantly interact with humans and Nomads.-Oh My Gosh!" I made Embry jump, "lets play never have I ever!" I tried making the cutest pleading face I could muster, and Quil laughed at my attempt. "You're so cute when you do that!" He said, "Can I take you home and keep you?" Now it was my turn to laugh. "No way if anyone gets to keep her it's me! After all I am her boyfriend." Seth argued playfully, "Well I'm her brother so hah!" Quil shot back. I couldn't hide my laughter any longer, they were so funny! _Please, you know you want Seth to take you home._ Great, dirty thoughts go away! At that moment Collin and Brady walked through the door carrying 4 full bags of hamburgers, 3 full bags of hot dogs, huge containers of macaroni and cheese, and a bag full of rolls and muffins. "Boys, you did tell Emily that there's only six of us right?" I questioned them. "Oh, yeah she knows, we have huge metabolisms." Collin answered. "Oh," was all I said. Once we were done eating lunch we played never have I ever-I learned some awesome stuff about the boys-and watched TV for the rest of the night. By 9:30 I had kicked all of the boys into the other room, changed out of my old pajamas and into my new ones, brushed my teeth and fallen into a sleep filled with Seth.

I'm I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation! "Ugh! What the hell is that?!" Someone in the other room groaned, and yelled for Quil to get his phone. "Quil if you don't come in here to get you phone, I'm lighting it on fire." His footsteps almost immediately sounded as he walked to our adjoining door. "Are you decent, before I come in?" He questioned. _Hhhhmmmm..._ I was wearing a black lace-trim babydoll but it went down to my lower thighs so it covered everything. "Yes," called annoyed. When he walked in he didn't look my way as he grabbed his phone to answer it. _Wait who could be calling at two in the morning?_ "What Alice," he sighed. As she continued talking to him he turned around to look at me, and turned back away yelling. "What the hell? Callie you said that you were decent! You're practically naked!" _Great, thank you for that Quil._ As I expected, Seth came running in along with Collin. "I am decent Quil, shut up and listen to Alice!" I saw Seth staring and blushed. Collin took one look at me and walked out muttering. "Ok Alice, we will…uh huh, ok bye." Quil hung up looking tired. "What happened?" I asked curiously. "Mr. Creep heard us and he's going to come check it out by looking in through the window. Alice said to have Seth get in bed with you and pretend that you're sleeping. And the other thing she called about is that there's a vamp near by and I have to go help Paul and Jared." I couldn't help but blush about the Seth thing. I've never slept with someone before-especially a boy. As Quil left, I watched as Seth cautiously walked over to the bed and laid down next to me. I surprised both of us by snuggling up against him and laying my head on his chest. He responded by wrapping his arms around me and pulling me even closer. As we lay there I waited until I heard his breathing shallow to fall asleep knowing that he wouldn't leave me.

**I decided that Seth would be the imprinter in this story as you can tell. Reviews make me update faster! To infinity and Superman!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, nobody has given me any feedback. I would like your opinions good or bad so that I can really improve. I won't be writing until I get at least five reviews. I've got some interesting plans for this story though so if anyone out there is even kind of interested in my story please, please, please review or PM me. Also if you have a certain story/ pairing that you would like me to write then review or PM me. I have a few ideas for almost any character. Sorry for not updating sooner.**

**-to infinity and batman!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any publicly recognized characters. If I did, then the first book wouldn't be done yet. Please review! **

I awoke in the morning to the boys' snores from next door and the sunlight coming in through the window. _Whatever, it's only eleven, just go back to sleep and you won't have to get up._ I lazily closed my eyes and let the heat from under me carry me back into dreamland. _Wait, what?_ My eyes snapped open to find the source of said heat. There, lying under me was Seth Clearwater and only now I realized that he was only in boxers. _How the hell did I not notice that last night?!_ Next, I noticed our positions. I was on top of Seth with my legs wrapped around his torso and my hands on his chest. He had one hand on my hip and the other on the back of my leg which made my babydoll ride up to my hip as well. As I tried to slowly get off of him, he pulled my closer nuzzling into my hair._ Oh well, you tried._ I thought a little too enthusiastically. Giving up, I laid my head back onto Seth's chest feeling the steady rising and falling of his breathing.

When I woke up again it was around one o'clock and Quil along with Brady were in my room silently laughing. "What" I asked, still not fully awake. I watched as Brady's eyes started wandering up my legs and coughed a little to get his attention. I glared at him and pointed towards the door. Quil laughed out loud as Brady lowered his head and walked out of my room into theirs. "What" I asked again, exasperated. Quil chuckled. "One, you're on top of him, and two, you guys are touching each other!" He went into another round of laughter causing Seth to awake. _How embarrassing!_ He looked at Quil questioningly with an eyebrow raised, who quickly explained. "I was just telling ol'Callie over there about how the two of you were molesting each other!" Seth looked up and smiled when he saw me. "You just couldn't keep your hands off of me, could you?" He asked, smirking. "Ha! You're the one to talk! Now could please you remove your hands from my legs?" I watched as he started blushing and let go of me, allowing me to roll off of him and stop next to him instead. Quil jumped in then. "Well, now that you aren't on top of each other, I can embarrass the two of you!" he jumped onto the end of the bed taking up the entire space. "You, mister," He pointed an accusing finger at Seth, "are no longer aloud to sleep with my baby sister if you're going to be touching each other! The two of you are just nasty! How can you sleep with him Callie? He was rubbing his hands up and down my itty bitty baby sister's legs which now I have to bleach my mind for, to get that terrible image out of my head!" Seth started blushing a deeper shade of red. "And Callie, get that look off of your face because you weren't any better! You had your hands in my pack baby brothers' hair which is just as gross!" Now it was my turn to blush while Quil smiled at us and left the room. "Thanks for that Quil." I mumbled to myself, while getting up to shower. Seth laughed while closing his eyes laying back down growling which was probably one of the sexiest noises I have ever heard. I smiled to myself as I walked into the shower.

When I came out in only my purple towel, Seth was still lying in bed but turned to look at me. He smirked and watched as I hurried to the closet blushing all the way. I picked out a black leather jacket with quilted shoulders, a white racer back tank with the words _Bite Me._ in red on the front and skinny jeans. When I came out of the closet fully dressed, the bed was made and Seth had his ripped jean shorts on. I swear I saw his jaw drop a little which was the reaction that I was hoping to get from him. When I walked into the boys' room I made sure to sway my hips a tiny bit. They were all eating a ton of food while watching Friends. "Boys come on; we have to head over to the Cullen's." Quil looked at me and whistled quietly. "You clean up nicely Evers." I smiled, "I wish I could say the same about you Ateara." I promptly left the room with laughter following me as I headed towards the woods. "I have got to get a car or people are going to start getting suspicious as to why I keep going into the woods." I spoke to myself softly. "Don't you need to get a job for the money?" I turned to see Seth a few feet away with the others coming up behind him. "Ha! No, I don't need a job. It's kind of one of my talents. You'll understand soon enough." I chuckled knowing that I probably had more money than the president makes in a year. "Ooh lets have a race to see who can get to the Cullen's fastest and we'll have Emmet, jasper, Alice and Rosalie decide what the prize is!" I challenged with a smirk. Quil looked ecstatic and the others seemed happy enough. "Ok just don't be a sore loser when I win." Seth smirked. "Ha. Very funny." I chuckled. "Ok," Quil shouted in an announcer's voice. "On two we faze and on three we go. Ready?" We all nodded. _I don't think they realize that I'm going to 'faze' with them. _"One…Two," the boys fazed and I imagined a black wolf with white paws while morphing into it, startling Collin and Seth who were the only ones who noticed. "Three!" Quil yelled into our heads. _Oh crap, I have to morph out of their mind link, or my head's going to explode! _I kept my form but cut the mind link so that I wasn't in there heads. I quickly started running to beat the others and changed my wolf so that she was faster that the others. As I leaped in front of everyone, I heard wolf noises that sounded like gasps._ Suckers!_ By now, the house was in sight and just like I suspected, Alice saw us coming and gathered Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie with her. As soon as I crossed the imaginary finish line I morphed into myself and saw the boys coming out of the tree line in their shorts. "So what do I win?" The boys looked shocked along with Emmet from my little demonstration. "Emmet why do you look so surprised? You've seen me change skins before." I laughed at the end. "I didn't know you could morph into _anything_ though. I thought it was just people!" He defended himself. "I can morph into anything and anyone." Stating it uninterestedly. _It's so annoying talking about my powers. What if the Volturi find out?_ Almost as soon as the thought crossed my mind I banished it. After all, I've hidden from them for the past 64 years; I doubt they'll find me now.

After moment I felt the rest of the Cullens join us. Carlisle smiled at me, clearly excited about me showing everyone my gifts today. "Good afternoon Callie. Sleep well?" Bringing up the mornings events had me blushing in seconds and I heard Quil start laughing. "Oh she definitely slept well." My hands heated up. "I'm sure she was warm enough" I knew that he was setting me up but I didn't care_. Shut him up _was the only thing on my mind as I lunged for a still laughing Quil. He dodged my attack moving to grab me but I ducked and grabbed his ankle with my still hot hands and threw him into the air. I watched in anticipation as he fazed and landed a few feet away. He was still laughing in wolf form as he walked up to me, putting a slobbery kiss on my face. I squealed, trying to wipe it off while everyone else laughed. When I turned around, I realized that Sam, Paul, and Jared were in wolf form a little ways away. "Hey Sammy!" I ran up him and hugged his neck. I felt him stiffen in surprise. I backed up still smiling. "Well I might as well get this over with. I'll demonstrate all six of my gifts and then explain them." _Here goes nothin'_ I started out morphing into multiple people and animals, doing this a few times. "Biokenesis. I can change my body's DNA and change into any creature." Almost everyone has already seen this one so it wasn't very surprising. Next I showed them my heat gift. Engulfing my arms in flames and lighting some branches a few feet away on fire. "I have slight pyrokenesis. I can light my hands and arms on fire but I can only heat up the rest of my body." There was some interested looks since I haven't done this one a lot. "Now I'm going to need a volunteer." Everyone took a step back. _Ha! Babies. _I pointed towards Quil. _Revenge is sweet. _"Payback's a bitch, wouldn't you agree Quil?" He nodded while grumbling something quietly, clearly trying to act brave and failing miserably. "I'll start off with something harmless" I opened my senses and saw some of his physical weaknesses. "I can see every weakness-both physical and mental. Your left side is weaker than your right in wolf form, your right eye is weaker than your left, the most basic attacks throw you off, and a small girl-your imprint I am assuming is your biggest weakness." Quil stared at me with wide eyes. I smiled back at him. Looking around, everyone seemed almost dumbstruck, with the exception of Carlisle who looked like a kid in a candy store. I continued, "I am also able to see your worst fears." Quils face turned terrified. "Quils worst fears are losing that one girl-your imprint, vampires, and confined spaces." I saw a few of the Cullens chuckle at the vampire part. "Second to last is control. It's hard to explain but basically, I can control the way money flows and I can direct it toward me so that I'm being paid without having to do anything except concentrate. But, the second I lose focus the money flow stops. That, Seth, is why I don't need a job." I watched Brady elbow him quietly whispering, "Dude, you hit the jackpot!" _What is he talking about? Well then again its Brady, what is he ever talking about?_ "Lastly, I have persuasion. This one is also tricky to explain. It's like me planting little suggestion into your head that you follow. You have control over yourself meaning that you could fight it, but it takes a great deal of mental strength to be able to resist. Most vampires don't even have the mental strength to resist." I haven't told anybody about that one so the reactions were hilarious. "I'd rather not demonstrate this one just because it sucks a lot of energy out of me but hopefully I explained it well enough. Any questions?" Carlisle's hand shot into the air. _Huge shocker._ "Yes Carlisle?" He looked ready to explode. "Do you have full control over your gifts? How long did it take you to master them? Does the Volturi know about you and your gifts? Surely they wouldn't let such a precious prize out alone without any protection?" The questions seemed to never end! "OK ummm, yes, 27 years, no and I'd like to keep it that way." I pointedly stared at everyone. As soon as I finished tat last sentence I heard running. _Four, two vanpires-mates, one hybrid and a shifter-also mates._ _Oh these must be the people who were in New York!_ I watched the wolf appear first looking at me and then Sam, nodding. Next was the hybrid. She looked roughly my age. As she looked at me I had to focus on pushing away my weakness gift that was itching to get out and explore each of their weaknesses. After a second another girl popped out of the woods looking a few years older than me. By now I was standing in between Seth and Jasper still wary of the new-comers even though they were safe. Lastly, a guy jogged out of the woods, smiling and kissing his mate on the lips. When he turned to us I immediately recognized him. All I saw was red as I lunged for the devil, screaming. _Kill. Kill. Kill the damned monster!_ Sadly I only got two leaps forward when I was grabbed from behind. I didn't even look at them as tears streamed down my face while I heated my hands up, my capturers letting go in the process. This time I felt Seth grab onto me from behind. In my rage I gave him the suggestion to let go and walk away. I jumped forwards again only to be tackled to the ground by who I assumed was Emmet. I glared at the thing that I so desperately wanted to kill with every fiber I had in me while I still struggled. Somewhere in the background I heard Alice yell something but I wasn't listening enough to catch what she said. Suddenly I felt a heavy wave of sleepiness fall over me. I gave out one last heart wrenching whimper before I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
